Star Crossed
by Iledid
Summary: Anastasia Steele, an A-list model, actress, & America's sweetheart, has been hurt in the past and is determined to keep her barriers up. But when one day Christian Grey swoops in with his charming self and she has no choice but to submit to his intentions. What will come from this connection? AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Star Crossed

 _Anastasia! Ana! Over here! Smile this way!_

The paparazzi and fans surrounded her with lights and excitement as she walked gracefully down the red carpet. It was partially overwhelming as well as flattering, because they all knew her name. They knew her work. Her intricate roles in movies and photoshoot features in top-notch magazines. She didn't care for the money or the fame that came with her job. She just wanted it to be known that she had worked her way up the Hollywood social ladder.

Anastasia Steele left the small town of Montesano to look for independence and make a name for herself. She was so sick of being controlled and of everything being planned out for her by her family. So she left. Everyone had doubted her when she decided to leave at the young age of 18, and now a year later she had proved everyone wrong, being her demure self, didn't expect the success that had come along. She arrived to the big city of New York City and worked as a waitress in diners, cleaning up the ball room after big events, and cashiers for grocery, hardware, and fast food restaurants. She worked hard, 2-3 jobs at a time in order to make rent in the expensive, yet filthy, cramped apartment of New York.

That is until her last waitress job, an agent from the tip-top of a modeling agency came up to Anastasia after she finished her meal and offered meeting. She was extremely confused at the time. What would some agency want with some lanky, plain looking teenager? However, she ended up going to a meeting that had changed her life forever.

" _You have what we're looking for. Tall, slim, captivating eyes. You'll make big money."_

Big money was all she heard. She was just desperate for a whole night's rest without having to worry if she was going to make rent. She was going to show everyone what she was capable of. And she did.

 _Flashback_

" _Anastasia Steele! Don't you dare walk away from me! I am your father!" Ray Steele was not an easily angered man, but when his baby girl announced 5 minutes ago that she was leaving, he raised hell to keep her from going. She was merely 18 years old! What the hell is she thinking! She needs to be back in our home, away from danger. I can't protect her if she's away._

 _Carla followed closely behind, still in shock of her daughter's decision. She was aware that a significant, horrific event had occurred 3 months prior, but this was no way to respond to this situation. Her darling, little girl needed protection from the outside world. "Ana, please don't do this. You just sprung this on us. We need time to comprehend this. Please come back inside. You're not being reasonable."_

 _Tears brimmed her eyes and everything around her became blurry. She loved her parents, but this was something she needed to do before she psyched herself out and became too afraid. This was her leap of faith. "I have to do this. Mom. Dad. Please just understand. I'll be back before you know it. I just need to be on my own." She dropped her two bags, and ran towards her parents, arms wide and gave them a heartfelt embrace as she let a tear fall from her eyes. She left and never looked back._

 _End of flashback_

For months she had not once called her parents. She was ashamed of her lifestyle, working multiple jobs. She couldn't and wouldn't let her parents support her in any way. For some odd reason, she just had this emotion that made her want to prove to at least prove to herself that she could be independent. However, this independence only led to solitude.

And here she was in a beautiful, peach colored, Gucci gown walking the red carpet of the new, highly rated comedy film premiere. She felt empty and soul-less. She gave fake smiles that fooled everyone into thinking she had the best lifestyle. She wasn't happy. Now that she was independent, she lived a life of isolation and to-do lists. Her only genuine friend was her publicist and manager, Katherine Kavanaugh.

She drifted down the red carpet gradually for 20 minutes, making sure not to trip on the long train and casually greeting other movie stars, until she finally reached the end and began to enter the theater for the screening of the movie. She found her seat with her name in bold at the top right section of the room. _Great. Easy exit._ She didn't look to the left or right of her seat as she didn't particularly care or want to talk to who sat beside her during the screening of the movie, as she reminded herself of her motto: _Put your walls up. Stay safe._

Most of the audience had founded their seats minutes later, and the movie was about to begin. There were suddenly two handsome men coming up the aisle, one in obvious annoyance and the other in content. They were both so beautiful. But one of them had caught her eye. Grey eyes. Dark Copper hair. Tall. Muscular yet lean. Broad Shoulders. Structured jaw line. _He is the epitome of beauty. An Adonis._ She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He finally turned his head, and their eyes met. A flood rushed into her panties. _Please don't be taken._

He quickly ran his fingers through his hairs and gave her the smirk that had every straight women willing to submit themselves into under his control. She's beautiful. A goddess who should be worshiped every day, every hour, every minute, every second. _Anastasia Steele._ He quickly forgot about his sister's big role in the film and his brother that was closely behind him, because he couldn't look away. Her big blue eyes, her flawless skin, her luscious hair, and her delectable lips. _Oh god, she's biting them. I need a taste. Snap out of it Grey! Don't be a creep._ He looked to her right and saw his name on the seat. _Make a move, Grey._

He held out his hand, "I'm Christian Grey. A pleasure to meet you." Her hand met his, and tingle shot straight up his arm and through his body, making him weak. He sat down and turned towards her.

"Anastasia Steele. The pleasure is all mine." She grinned. Is this what it feels like to put your guards down?

 **A/N** So this is a very new concept, as I have not written narrative stories for years. This is relatively short, but it will become longer as more significant events occur. I just thought of this and I had this desire of needing to write and so I did. This is very alternate universe-like. I haven't decided if Christian should be someone famous, or still be the Mergers and Acquisitions, Master of the Universe business mogul. What do you guys think? Criticism would be very helpful! So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I had the hardest time with this chapter's dialogue. I am horrible with introductions in writing, in real life, and in school essays unfortunately lol. I hope to be able to post every week, but saying that is just unrealistic, because school is so much work. And it's just constant studying every day. Please tell me your thoughts and any criticism! I really appreciate them and I hope to be able to answer any questions.

Also, if you guys have a tumblr, you should follow me. It's . c o m Just delete the spaces. Everything there is Jamie Dornan, so if you like his face, the blog is the place to stare at it ahaha

NinaGrace : Ana did run across the country at 18, and now she's 19. The age difference will be different from the book, and you'll find out later on in the story. (:

Star Crossed

In the previous chapter

 _He held out his hand, "I'm Christian Grey. A pleasure to meet you." Her hand met his, and tingle shot straight up his arm and through his body, making him weak. He sat down and turned towards her._

 _"Anastasia Steele. The pleasure is all mine." She grinned. Is this what it feels like to put your guards down?_

Ana's POV

Oh god. I felt sparks when his hand met mine. I swear if I weren't sitting, I'd probably be fainting.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He grinned, dimples and all, and I believe I have never seen anything so wonderful. I feel the heat rising up my cheeks. I don't know who he is or what he has done in the past 10 seconds I have known him, but he has completely taken over my thoughts.

"Thank you." I can't stop smiling. This man. This wonderful, handsome, charming man is here talking to me. And he's doing it willingly.

"Are you here with someone?" He asked, taking my hand into his again.

I shook my head frantically. "Just me tonight." I reply. He can't think I'm taken. Great, now he probably thinks I'm an immature teenager from shaking my head like a little kid not wanting to eat vegetables. _Ana pull yourself together!_

He chuckles, and reveals that beautiful smile once more. "Are you okay?" He brings his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek.

"N-No. I'm fine why do you ask?" I'm really messing it up for myself.

"Well, you feel a bit warm. Your gorgeous eyes look a bit worried. You're biting your lip, something I'd like to do myself." His eyes dilate, and he pulls my bottom lip from my teeth and runs his thumb over it. "Have you eaten yet?"

I shake my head. His eyes darken and I feel my heart beating faster. _Stupid, stupid Ana. What are you doing?_ "I know this must be forward, but I'm just so captivated by you, Anastasia. Would you like to get out of here?"

Yes, yes a thousand times yes! And then it dawned on me, "What about the movie?"

"It'll be fine, no one will notice. Come with me." He stands up and holds out his hand for me to take it. He leans down to the guy he came with, and I hear the guy say to him, "Wrap it before you tap it bro." and laughs.

Is he expecting that tonight?

Christian shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't mind him. He's being an idiot." He pulls me along the aisle and we were on our way out of the theater.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"That's my brother, Elliot, unfortunately." He smiles nervously and chuckles. "I love him, but he's a dickhead at times."

I giggle along with him. So he's a family man. He seems very caring when it comes to his family. Does he want kids in the future? _Ana, thinking about the future already?!_

"Um, before we go, let me notify my manager and CPO first." He nods and I pull out my phone from my clutch.

"Everything okay Ana? I saw you leave." I hear Kate say as soon as the call goes through. She became my closest friend since I was signed onto an agency. She knows some of my past, but I haven't completely told her everything, because it had only been 7 months since I met her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go out with a friend right now." I say nervously. I didn't know what to expect of her reaction. She hasn't seen be around a guy, or anyone really.

"You mean that hunk of hot ass that left the door with you?! Go get it girl! Be safe and be careful! Call me if you need me. You're telling me details tomorrow. Love ya." And with that she hung up the phone before I could answer.

"Ok. One more stop." I smile gratefully for his understanding. If it had been someone who wasn't in the spotlight, they wouldn't have understood the precautions she had to take in order to protect herself. I walked towards the door where my CPO, Luke Sawyer was, and I felt my happiness begin to wither as I saw the NDA contract in his hands.

"Ms. Steele. Ms. Kavanaugh gave me a warning." He held out the contract towards me, implying that Christian's agreement was necessary if I was going to be alone with him. I always dreaded this complication with everyone. I sigh and turned around to Christian.

"I am so so sorry. I-"

"Anastasia, you have nothing to be sorry about. I- uh- actually I have one for you to sign also." He awkwardly rubbed his neck with his left arm and looked down.

"Oh! Okay. Good. You understand." I state the obvious, shocked that he was very accepting of it. His CPO, I'm assuming, comes over seconds after Christian finished signing, and I sign his NDA also. I then realize, I don't know who he is. Is he an actor? Model? He definitely fits the type. I remind myself to ask him later.

"Now come. You must be famished. I have the a perfect place in mind." His CPO follows, after having a somewhat discreet discussion with my CPO. "This is my CPO, Taylor by the way."

"Hello there, Mr. Taylor. It's nice to meet you." I say shyly. _You met two new people in the same night. World record for Anastasia Steele!_

"Taylor, I will not be needing your service tonight. Go home." Christian waves him off.

"But sir, there are secur-" Christian cuts him off.

"Goodnight Taylor." He opens the passenger door for me, and he walks to the driver's side of his Porsche. _Impressive._

We sat in the car in a comfortable silence, and I don't do much except for analyzing his face. His brows are jaws are clenched. His eyes are focused. He seemed like the type of person who was angry most of the time, and not his sensual behavior like before. I wanted for him to enjoy this time. _Maybe you should talk to him._ I see him glance towards me and his face relaxes a bit.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine." I place my hand in his right hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. "You just seem worried."

"It's nothing you should worry your pretty little head about. Just some complications with work that came up earlier." He brings our hands up to his face, and gives my hand a kiss. Now I really feel like I'm as red as a tomato.

"Oh. What is it that you do?" He looks over at me curiously with raised eyebrows.

"You don't know who I am?" Oh no. Did I hurt his feelings? That was a stupid question. Who asks that? However he looks . . . not mad?

"I apologize. I wasn't thinking. I haven't been in this indu-"

"Anastasia, that just gives me all the reason to admire you even more." He beams, holding my hand closer to his body. "I'll tell you all about myself over dinner. And for you to tell me all everything about you as compensation. Deal?"

I grin so happily, my cheeks hurt. I feel this warmth in my chest and I am just content.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come with me." He held out his hand, with the other on the car door. I look at him nervously, not knowing what to expect. "Trust me?" He asks reassuringly.

I nod, holding his hand. I step out carefully, pulling my dress out with me. I look up and I see the clear, star filled sky and tall, large trees around me.

"It's beautiful." I look at him in awe. "Where are we? You're not gonna kidnap me and kill me like in one of those movies are you?" I say playfully.

He laughs heartily and has this sparkle in his eyes that just makes me swoon. "I apologize as I am far from your expectations. I would like to do many things with you, but murder is not my thing, Miss Steele."

"Apologies, sir. I just hoped you were one. I get a thrill from the chase." I say playfully and I quickly take off my heels, taking off toward the sea of high grass and wild flowers. I'm high on adrenaline "Catch me if you can!"

I hear him laugh along and start running towards me. His tall stature quickly catches up to me with his long strides. I haven't had this much fun in a while, and apparently I can't stop laughing at myself for running around foolishly in this dress.

"Wait, stop!" I hold one of my arms out and I bend over and start laughing hysterically. Soon, tears of laughter comes to my eyes. Oh lord, what's going on with me!

"Anastasia, are you okay?!" He stands in front of me and I can see he is concerned.

"I'm so sorry!" I'm not drunk, I'm just high on these feelings. I think? "It's just that look at me, I'm running around like a child with someone who I don't even know. I don't do this often. You must think I'm drunk. I mean I'm crying because I can't stop laughing!" Cue more laughter. I try to calm myself down and breathe more slowly, but was promptly interrupted when I feel his arms around me.

He tackles me from his standpoint, and turns our bodies so that I land on him. My bouts of laughter soon ceases from shock. His smile is contagioius. "I don't do this often either, Miss Steele. But right now, I think you're being very adorable. In the past half hour we have spent together, I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

I'm speechless. We stare into each other's eyes, blue meets grey in intense passion. We were soon disrupted when I unconsciously shiver from the cold air of New York.

He holds me closer to him for a few seconds before saying, "Come Anastasia, lets get you warmed up and that dinner deal we made."

"It's Ana. My friends call me Ana."

"But I like calling you Anastasia. It's a beautiful name. It suits you." I blush. We stand up and I notice the grass all over me.

"I probably look like a mess right now." I laugh nervously, pulling the loose grass from my hair.

"Trust me, you'd be gorgeous in a garbage bag." He winks at me and pulls me towards a small cottage in the distance.

He opens the door and we enter into the cozy, grand home. It's lavished with luxurious decorations yet the atmosphere is warm and comforting. He heads toward the kitchen and turns on the rest of the lights.

"Welcome to my home away from home. I hope you don't mind leftover chicken alfredo from lunch. Please, Anastasia, have a seat while I warm up the food."

I sit down on the comfy, brown sofa in front of the automatically lit fireplace. In this moment, I'm not sure how I feel. I spent so much of the recent years being hostile towards every one around me, and all of a sudden, for some unfathomable reason, I am willing to open up to this guy whom I don't know anything about, except for his name. I am lost in my thoughts of curiosity until Christian sits down next to me... offering me wine. _Oops._

I think he sees my hesitation because he then says, "It's from Napa Valley. One of the bests." I blush furiously. What if this is a deal breaker? How old is he? _Stop it subconscious._

"Um, I'm not at a legal age to drink." He's taken aback, eyebrows furrowed once again. He sets the two wine glasses of red wine on the coffee table in front of us.

"How old are you Anastasia?"

"I'm 19." He looks away and stares at the coffee table, deep in thought, leaning on his knees. And then suddenly, I am reminded of why I'm always close off. He looks disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I should go. I should've told you." I stand up and start to heads towards the exit. _Oh crap where are my shoes?_ He looks up, but this time his eyes are filled with sadness.

"Please don't go. I don't want you to leave." I hesitate. _Do I stay? I don't know. Just try Ana._ "Please, I didn't mean to push you away. I'm just shocked because I'm afraid our age difference is gonna push you away itself."

I walk closer to him and observe his features. He looks like he's in his early twenties. _How old is he?_

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 28 years old." That's not bad at all.

"I don't think that makes a difference to how our relationship turns out. I think we are going to be just fine if you allow it to be." I tell him and I can see that he's relieved. He nods his head.

"Good. Let's talk over dinner. I think the pasta is done." _He's not playful anymore._ He smiles and holds my hand, pulling me towards the 6-seat dining table that is already set. "I'll be right back."

He comes back with the pot of pasta and serves the two plates before sitting down.

"So Christian, tell me about yourself. What has got you so surprised that I didn't know about you?" I first take a bit of the pasta, moaning in appreciation.

"Well, I am the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. It's a global leader in communications technologies, eco manufacturing, and next generation farming solutions."

"Wow. You're very successful for someone your age. You're so young yet you have accomplished so much." I am genuinely surprised by his achievements.

"Thank you. It's years of hard work and investments. I'm just glad it's payed off."

"I don't mean to be rude, but plenty of entrepreneurs are CEOs. Are you a multi-millionaire or something?" I'm just simply curious. He was surprised when I didn't know who he was. "Brag to me about your achievements." I giggle.

"Alright Anastasia." He smirks that sexy smirk of his. _Ugh. He's gorgeous._ "I was named one of thirty people in Forbes' 30 under 30 the past three years in a row. My company has amassed me _billions_. And I may have been last year's Forbes' Most Eligible Bachelor." And he blushes. My jaws dropped and I almost choke on my food. _Well that was unexpected._

"Oh wow. Congratulations! Well how in the world did I get so lucky to end up with a one of the most well-known billionaire bachelor tonight?" I joke.

"Well obviously not most well-known if a Miss here didn't know who I was?" He teases me and I roll my eyes accordingly.

"Sorry let's not get ahead of yourself. I am far more well-known and I don't need to know anyone below me." I retort with a sarcastic tone.

"You and your smart mouth Miss Steele." He grins.

"Well if you must know, I don't keep in contact with society that much. I'm pretty much a loner if I must say. My life just fits better that way." He raises an eyebrow.

"But aren't you on the way to becoming one of the youngest A-list actress and model? No social media?"

"Maybe. Who knows where the road will take me? I appreciate my fans and I'm extremely grateful for them, but I believe that social media is just drama. My PR team runs my social medias. I'm just not interested."

"Hmm interesting. We're one in the same in this particular topic. Tell me about yourself Anastasia."

"I'm from Montesano, Washington and I came to New York when I was 18 to basically find my own independence." I look down and try to keep it vague as possible. I'm just not ready to open the can of worms just yet. I think Christian understands that I'm uncomfortable with the subject and ignores my hostile behavior. "The pasta is amazing by the way. Did you cook this?" I compliment.

He chuckles, " I wish. I'm a disaster in the kitchen. I have a housekeeper that can also, fortunately, cook my meals when I'm here. I'm from Washington too. Seattle actually. That's where GEH is located." _He's only visiting. I can't go back._ I can feel myself start to have a panic attack.

"Hey Ana. You're okay. You don't have to share anything with me you don't want to." His hands caresses my cheeks, thumbs rubbing consolingly. "I want you to take this at your own pace." I nod.

"Thank you for understanding." He nods.

For the rest of the meal, we talk about his family and our childhoods to our present goals and accomplishments. We talk for what seems like hours. He just seems so carefree and his personality just a change from everyone else in my life.

After we finish, he stands up to put the dishes away in the dishwasher. "I know this must seem really straightforward, but would you like to stay over tonight?" Before we talked, I would've outright refused but after I got to know him, I realized that I trust. Like really trust him. "We don't have to do anything." He adds quickly. His eyes express hope.

"Okay." I reassure with a sincere smile.

A/N Late night talks in bed next (: Please review!


End file.
